


Día 16 - Pino

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [16]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Romance, Shoujo-ai, Tumblr: makoharufestival, vida adulta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Makoto quería un árbol navideño, Namazu lo disfruta a su manera y Haru se resigna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 16 - Pino.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Namazu.
> 
> Género: Shojo-ai. Vida adulta. Romance.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shojo-ai?
> 
> Resumen: Makoto quería un árbol navideño, Namazu lo disfruta a su manera y Haru se resigna.
> 
> Palabras: 558.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 16 «árbol de navidad».

─¡Namazu no! ─demasiado tarde, el gato ya había brincado al árbol y éste se había precipitado al suelo, brincaron trozos de esferas y varios foquitos se fundieron del golpe, Namazu salió corriendo a esconderse antes de que Makoto lo alcanzara. Golpeó el suelo con el pie─ Haru-chan se molestará conmigo ─se lamento, había sido insistencia suya que pusieran el árbol de Navidad pues Haru opinaba que con el gato no duraría, y tuvo razón.

Levantó el árbol tratando de adecentarlo, necesitaría comprar unas luces nuevas sin duda. Tomó la escoba para barrer los restos de esferas y las hojitas que se desprendieron del pino, por suerte era artificial de lo contrario quien sabe cuanta tierra hubiera soltado. De hecho se había molestado tanto que era capaz de darle un escobazo a Namazu.

─¿Qué haces? ─Makoto brincó e hizo por esconder la escoba tras su espalda mirando a la puerta.

─¡Ha-Haru! Lle-llegaste temprano ─la discreción no era su fuerte. Haru se acercó y pudo deducir rápidamente lo que había pasado, frunció el ceño.

─Namazu ─Makoto se resignó y asintió. Haru suspiró.

─Ya sabíamos que esto pasaría ─se acercó a ir quitando los ganchos de las esferas rotas que habían quedado en el árbol.

─¿No estás molesta? ─preguntó Makoto siguiéndola con la mirada.

─No… no me gusta que haga esto pero querías poner el árbol y tú hiciste el mayor trabajo, no es justo que me moleste ─Makoto sonrió y dejó la escoba, que cayó al suelo, para darle un gran abrazo.

─Te quiero mucho Haru-chan ─Haru casi se asfixia entre los pechos de Makoto pero la dejó hacer.

─No respiro… ─se quejó luego de unos momentos.

─¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ─Makoto la soltó riendo un poco, le acomodó el largo cabello a Haru en cuanto ésta se separo.

─Está bien ─Haru la dejaba hacer cualquier cosa, incluso llamarla «Haru-chan» cuando todas sus amistades la llamaban «Haruka», pero eso era lógico ya que eran pareja y se conocían desde hace muchos años.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar Makoto miró el árbol lamentándose, no había perdido muchas esferas pero si Namazu seguía así acabaría con todo.

─Hay que amarrarlo a la ventana ─comentó Haru─ así Namazu no podrá tirarlo.

Makoto asintió y fue a buscar alguna cuerda para amarrarlo, entonces notó unas bolsas que había dejado Haru en la entrada y dónde Namazu ya estaba intentando meterse.

─¿Qué compraste Haru-chan? ─preguntó acercándose a ver, Haru no tuvo que responder pues en cuanto echó a Namazu y se asomó en las bolsas se respondió sola─ ¡OH HARU!

Sacó de las bolsas unas cajas de esferas de plástico y dos series de luces nuevas, también delgados listones verdes con los que seguramente podían amarrar el árbol y que se disimulaban muy bien por el color.

─Sé que querías esferas de cristal pero son muy frágiles.

─No importa Haru, me gustan éstas ─ella había pensado que podría mantener al gato a raya pero se había equivocado, evidentemente Haru ya lo sospechaba y había comprado extras, además de tomar precauciones anti felinos.

Luego de que Makoto le diera un besito de agradecimiento ambas se pusieron a la labor de reubicar el árbol, cambiarle la serie arruinada, amarrarlo y llenar los huecos que las esferas rotas habían dejado. Makoto no podía evitar que Namazu hiciera de las suyas pero al menos su árbol duraría más, gracias a Haru.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
